You've Been Reconnected
by TrueBlue86
Summary: Mary Ann cheers up Gilligan after the telephone cable was lost in "You've Been Disconnected."


_**A/N Just a short MAG fic Gilligan is feeling down about the telephone cable being lost and covering up the wires. Mary Ann attempts to lift his spirits. Duh of course there is an element of Pinger in here. lol  
Hope you enjoy! The beginning dialogue is from the show. **_

"_I'll tell you this much, with the bare telephone wires exposed to the salt water it won't belong before they corrode and break." The Professor stated._

_"Well then we will be rescued! The phone company will have to send out a repair crew and we'll be rescued in a few months!" Skipper had said with excitement in his voice._

The scene and words kept repeating in Gilligan's head. Another rescue attempt foiled. By him. He honestly did not mean to do anything wrong, he sincerely believed he was protecting the wires.

He lifted his eyes up to the water. The Skipper had ordered him to go down in the lagoon and hunt for the cable. He performed this task but was unable to recover the lost telephone line. Several times he looked with the others watching with anger in their eyes however he had no luck at all. Finally the Skipper said to give up and that was that. Little did anyone know he went down in the lagoon again hoping that he could in fact recover that line but failed to do so.

A week had gone by since this occurred. While they had been plenty mad at first the anger seemed to subside and everyone went about usual tasks on the island.  
The first mate apologized profusely for his mistake and after a day or two everyone accepted it and all appeared to be forgotten. Mary Ann even baked him his favorite pie, coconut, mango and tuna. Boy did he enjoy it. The others told him they understood he made a mistake and it was okay.

The sailor still could not help feeling bad about the whole thing. He should not have wrapped up those wires. He should have let them go. Why didn't he think about the phone company and the possibility they would send out a repair crew. Just once he would like to do something that was right.

A shadow came across him and he turned his head seeing the brunette farm girl standing there. "Oh hey Mary Ann." He greeted.

"Hi Gilligan." She said sitting down next to him. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I feel bad. I should never have wrapped up those wires. I messed up another rescue attempt."

"Gilligan." Mary Ann said rubbing his back with her hand. "Don't be so hard on yourself. We all know you didn't mean to. It's okay. I promise you not one of us is angry at you. Yes we were at first but not anymore. We all still love you."

The sailor sighed. "I know that Mary Ann but I still feel like a failure. And Ginger is going to write it in her movie."

Mary Ann shook her head. "Don't be so down on yourself. Ginger is not going to be vicious towards you. All she wants to do is tell the story of the island and I'm sorry but she can't help if you did happen to goof up some of the rescue attempts. Actually in a way some of them were pretty funny." She smiled. "I love the flare on the cake. I still get a kick out of seeing that cake soar into the sky."

Gilligan managed a small smile. "I guess so. The look on Skipper's face was kinda funny."

"Listen to me, Ginger would never be mean to you or anyone else on this island for her movie. All she was doing is gathering up stories and incidents to put in the movie. She did not actually write it all out yet. And um Gilligan." She said leaning closer.

"What?" He asked intrigued.

"Don't tell anyone but I took a peak at some of her notes and I noticed there was a lot about the Professor."

This caused Gilligan to grin. "Really? Like what?" He asked now curious.

Mary Ann giggled. "Well I saw a note about and I quote _The two of us shared a passionate romantic kiss for the camera_. And another one I saw quoting again _It was utterly romantic being underneath the stars and sharing a loving sweet kiss._"

Gilligan could not help but laugh. "That's pretty dramatic." He said.

"And this one, _I had to find a way to break that spell, so I kissed his lips in hopes that he would be roused from his state much like Snow White when the handsome prince kissed her._"

The first mate snorted and laughed again. "Reverse Snow White affect?"

The brunette grinned. "Yes I suppose so. Wait till the Professor sees it!" She declared.

Gilligan smiled. "Mary Ann thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"I was feeling pretty down but..you being here cheered me up. I know I'm not perfect and I mess up but at least I know I still have you as my friend."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I will always be your friend Gilligan. No matter what."

The two stood up and walked back to camp. They both saw Ginger sitting on the Professor's lap, her arm draped around his neck, running her fingers through his hair and going on about something or other. He appeared to be appreciative of this and was saying something back to her and lovingly kissing her delicate hand.

The two young castaways casually strode by and said in clear voices "Get a room!" before taking off for the jungle.

Ginger glared in their direction and said. "Well!"  
The Professor was mortified and turned slightly red mumbling something unintelligible.

Gilligan and Mary Ann were in the jungle path laughing hard.  
"Did you see the look on the Professor's face!" Gilligan said.

Mary Ann took a breath before speaking. "It was priceless!" She said laughing again. "I thought he was going to die!"

"And Ginger!" The first mate continued on. "That classic Ginger Grant glare!"

Mary Ann nodded still laughing. She put in her hands on her hips in Ginger Grant fashion and said in her best Ginger voice, "How dare you!"

Gilligan nodded his head. "Yes! That's it! Just like that!"

In the midst of their laughter Mary Ann caught the eye of Gilligan and their merriment stopped. The both moved closer eyes still locked on one another.  
It was like time almost stood still as their lips inched closer before meeting in a soft delicate kiss.

The kiss was then broken and Mary Ann stood there breathless. She gazed at the sailor amazed at how such a simple kiss could make her whole body tingle. It was magic. That's what it was.

Gilligan too was in shock of how nice of a kiss that was. He didn't even know how it happened. It just did.

Mary Ann finally spoke. "Um…I should…um…I should get dinner ready…"

Gilligan nodded. "Yeah…I should uh…The Skipper needs me for…I should go."

The two went off in different directions however they both paused to turn and look at the other before heading off to their task.

The End!


End file.
